


Sindel's property

by Thatauthoryouhate



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, POV Second Person, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, Threats of Violence, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatauthoryouhate/pseuds/Thatauthoryouhate
Summary: Captured by Erron Black, you are brought to Sindel's home. Why becomes apparent quite soon, but you're not entirely sure if you can last...
Relationships: Sindel (Mortal Kombat)/Reader
Kudos: 4





	Sindel's property

Your hands are bound together by rope as you march to who only knows where. The Bounty Hunter cloaked in his poncho walks several steps in front, and you're sure he's just dying for you to try and run. You're not that foolish of course, the Special Forces have a file on particularly dangerous people, and Erron Black is one such man. 

“Not far now,” he says, the path you walk becoming steeper with every step. 

A part of you wants to keep silent, keep up the tough guy act. But, it's unlikely your captor even cares. “Where are we going?” you ask, and to your surprise Erron cackles. 

“Better question is who are you going to,” he answers. Normally, you'd be annoyed at such an answer, but that won't exactly serve you well here. 

“Alright, who?” you ask, and Erron stops. He turns to look you in the eye, and you only stop your own movements when you're all but in his face. 

“Lady Sindel,” he answers, and he revels in the colour draining from your face. Quickly he begins to move again, but you stay where you are, looking at the ground. “See, I know you've lost the will to go on, but you best hurry it up,” Erron commands from some distance ahead, and looking up to him, you notice his hand hovering around his revolver. You quickly hasten to catch up. The rest of the journey is spent in silence as you contemplate the grim fate that must awaits you. 

The journey feels like hours, and you eventually find yourself in a lavish entry-way. Two grand staircases flank the sides of the room, and Erron stands beside you un-fazed by the fancy locale. The floor above is just visible, and standing there is the person you least want to see. Dressed in a lavish lavender dress is Sindel herself. She looks the very epitome of royalty, and a look of superiority is etched upon her face. 

“And what have you brought me today Black?” she asks, a sneer behind her tone.

Erron takes it in stride. “What you asked for ma'am, the rumoured stallion from the Special Forces.” he explains, and you look at him puzzled. The hell does that even mean? 

“Oh? How did you obtain him in such a... pristine condition?” she asks, her curiosity piqued as she gives you an appraising gaze. 

“I have my methods. You have my money?” he asks back; saving you the embarrassment of repeating the tale of just how easily you were caught.

“Fine, lead my prize to the cells, and I'll fetch your koins,” she says, waving you both away. 

Erron says nary a word, grabbing the rope that binds your hands. It's hard to keep track of the almost labyrinthine path he leads you on, all you're able to truly keep track of is the fact every staircase you take leads down. He stops at a particularly darkened floor, and leads you only several paces in before you recognize some features. The path you walk is flanked by iron bars, and there must be a dozen holding cells here. 

“This is where you and I part ways, no hard feelings,” he says gruffly, using his knife to cut you free of your bonds. Without allowing even the thought of escape, he opens the closest cell door, and pushes you inside roughly. Before you can even turn around, you hear the door slam shut, and a click. Erron is already walking away as you sigh. Looks like all you can do is wait. 

There is no natural light in the cells, and it is hard to tell just how much time has passed when you hear footsteps from the nearby staircase. Standing to attention, you watch as a figure approaches you. While it's hard to make out detailed features due to the hood they wear, they are definitely a woman. 

“Keep back from the bars!” she orders with a hiss. 

Well, you didn't get here by being overly bold. You take several steps backwards, pressing your back against the wall. Satisfied with your compliance, the woman opens the door. It comes as no small shock when she suddenly moves into your personal space. 

The skin on your neck tingles as she runs her disturbingly long tongue along it. “Delicious,” her raspy voice declares. 

As she pulls away, you finally realize why she sounds so odd. “A tarkatan,” you state, earning a cackle. 

“Correct earth-realmer. You will refer to me as Tee from now on,” she informs you, flashing her jagged teeth. “It is my role to prepare you for the good mistress, and dispose of you should you displease.”

You swear she salivates at the prospect, and you decide not to allow your mind to dwell on what she may be thinking. “And?” you ask. 

“And, you need to bathe. I have prepared a bath,” she begins, her hand roughly grabbing you by the wrist. “Then you will attempt to please our mistress.” She forcefully drags you from of your cell, and you are led back up the path you were brought down earlier. “And once you fail, I will feast,” she finishes, making no attempt to hide her licking between the gaps of her teeth. 

To say you were feeling anxious would be an understatement, when you finally arrive at a rather fancy looking bathroom. The whole room is pearly white, the only other colour being the gold that lines the bathtub, and nearby window. It would be quite relaxing, if a tarkartan weren't staring at you, waiting for you to strip. 

“Can I get a little privacy?” you ask, earning a derisive snort. 

“Not until I have your clothes,” she responds. 

A part of you suspects she just wants to examine what she expects to be her next meal, and while that may be true; you decide to bury the thought. No, all you need to do is please Sindel. It can't be that difficult right? With that faint spark of hope still alive within you, you bite the bullet. 

Slowly, you remove your clothes one by one, starting with your top. Tee snatches it from you the moment you remove it, and you work on your vest. Just as before, the clothing is snatched from you. Moving on to your belt, you pause as your hand brushes over one of the smaller pouches kept on it. 

Finally, a stroke of good luck today. You know an emergency locator is kept within, quite literally a lifeline in this dire scenario. A low growl reminds you that you're being watched, and you think quickly. 

“Blasted thing,” you grumble, making a show of struggling with the belt. 

Success, Tee is quickly tired of your issues. She closes the already short gap between you, and takes hold of your belt in her hand. With her other, she extends a deadly blade made of her own bone. Too fast to follow, she flicks it along your belt, severing it with ease. 

Playing the fool, you fall on your backside, grabbing onto the remnants of the belt in an attempt to stop your descent. With dexterity that almost surprises even you, the pouch unclips perfectly into your hand. Landing on your arse, you sprawl out, sliding the pouch along the floor, it ends up under the bathtub. 

A cackle escapes Tee, and your blood runs cold. Did she see? Have you only hastened your demise? 

“You cannot even handle your own clothes! I'm guaranteed a feast tonight,” she says, and it's clear she's no longer paying attention to you. Well, not the present version of you. 

Oddly, removing the rest of your clothes goes by in an instant without her involvement. Standing nude, you clear your throat. 

“Ah, you're ready for me!” she announces, making a lunge at you. 

Instinctively you close your eyes. Tensing up, you hold your arm in front of your vulnerable neck. Bracing for contact, seconds pass with nothing. Finally, you open your eyes to see Tee staring at you with an intimidating grin. 

“What a lovely face! Show it to me again when mistress sends you to me,” she practically purrs. 

It would seem she was merely teasing you. It stands to reason that no one in their right-mind would risk Sindel's wrath. Satisfied for now, Tee picks up the last of your clothes, and makes to leave.

“Make sure every spot is clean before you visit mistress, or better don't. She'll send you to me all the sooner!” she barks with a laugh as she finally leaves. 

Finally, you're alone, but for how long? First thing's first, you close the door Tee left through. To your pleasant surprise, it has a lock. Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, you lock the door. Wasting no time, lest Tee return, you get on all fours by the tub. 

Your arm is under it in an instant, and you feel around for something unusual. Mercifully, nothing is under the tub except your pouch. With it finally in your hand, you open it up. The tiny metallic cylinder truly looks magnificent right now, and you twist the top. A faint hum emits from it, and a minute light you could not make out before shines red. 

Help will come, all that remains is to hide the locator somewhere. Well, that and keep Sindel happy long enough for assistance to arrive. For a moment, you consider simply swallowing the device, but you're not actually sure it will keep working. No, instead you take a chance. Heading to the only window, you try and open it. It seems security is not great here, as it isn't locked. Delicately, you place the locator on the outside windowsill. If your luck holds, it shouldn't be found anytime soon. 

Closing the window, you return to the bath. You really should get clean, if what Tee said is true. Before getting in, you take the time to unlock the door. No need to give anyone a reason to suspect you of anything, especially as now your secrecy is done with. Everything in order, you finally get into the bath.

At least half an hour later, and you're confident every inch of you is clean. Spying no towels, you've been waiting in the tub for Tee to return. The water is still warm, and it does at least have a pleasing scent. 

Relaxation cannot last forever, as Tee bursts through the door. “Ready?” she asks. Naturally, you shake your head, do you look ready? “Too bad,” she states, dropping a towel to the floor. You wait for her to at least turn around, but she seems quite content to stare you down. 

Taking the hint, you get out of the bath. Her stare finally breaks as she freely ogles your body. Silently you hope it is in a sexual manner, and you choose to think that way. With your silent warden watching your every move, you hurry to dry yourself, finishing by wrapping the towel around your waist. 

Tee licks up a trace amount of drool. “Follow,” she commands, leaving the room. 

The journey takes you up several flights of stairs, and you pass through the entry hall. She leads you up the left staircase, quickening her pace with every step. It's easy enough to keep up with her, and you're not entirely sure why she suddenly feels the need to hurry. She only stops once you approach a pair of oak doors, the surrounding frame looking ornate in pure silver. She gives the left-hand door two heavy knocks, and then you wait in silence.

“Enter,” Sindel's voice commands. 

Gone is the aura of superiority, as Tee pushes the door open, all the while hanging her head. “I have brought your new servant mistress,” she announces. You cannot hide the smirk as she finds the floor incredibly interesting. 

Your gaze shifts to look at Sindel. Her body is obscured by a large duvet, and she seems quite comfortable in her four-poster bed. Like most of Sindel's choice in décor, the posts are lavish with their golden sheen, and a royal red dominates any fabric. Honestly, you were expecting purple. Guess not everything has to be the same colour in someone's life, just their battle outfits. 

“Slave, he is no servant,” Sindel corrects, causing Tee to mutter apologies. You can't say you much like the term, but you're not exactly in any position to negotiate. Her wandering eyes scan you from head to toe, and you involuntarily flinch when she frowns. “Remove your towel,” she orders. 

Taking a deep breath, you loosen the towel, allowing it to fall to the floor. 

An indignant huff escapes Sindel. “You're soft,” she states. 

Obviously you're soft. You've spent most of the day in a cell. Couple that with your only companion being a Tarkatan who keeps threatening you, it's hard to be, well, hard. You keep your opinions to yourself, you don't exactly have a death wish. 

“Tee,” she starts, and the woman in question stands firmly to attention. “Leave us for, let's say the next three hours. I fear your stench is putting him off.”

“But mistress, what if he tries something?” Tee protests, earning a chuckle. 

“Really?” 

“I-” Tee starts, quickly stopping. “As you wish,” she relents, offering a bow before exiting the room. 

While she may have had nothing to do with your current state of unreadiness, seeing her gone does make you feel more at ease. 

“Now,” Sindel begins, reminding you how you're not out of the woods just yet. “I know exactly how to perk you up,” she purrs. You're not left in suspense for long, as she throws her duvet to one side, revealing her naked form. 

Unable to think of a comment, you simply take the opportunity to take in her body. Her skin appears silky smooth, and your eyes quickly drift to her breasts. In every picture you've even seen of the Edenian they looked huge, but you always assumed her outfit enhanced their appearance. The desire to bury your head in them is great, and you're sure you'll take delight in losing yourself within them. Your eyes drift ever lower, passing over her well-toned abs in favour of a more intimate area. Her womanhood is on fall display between her thick thighs. The only hair on her body rests just above in a small tuft of grey. 

“That's more like it,” Sindel hums. You follow her gaze, and you were so lost in eyeing her up you barely noticed your cock grow hard. It only throbs more knowing it's under her scrutinizing gaze. “Now, join me,” She commands, opening her arms in invitation. 

A part of you wants to dig in your heels just to see what happens. The smarter, and hornier parts of you disagree, and you instead obey. Crawling into the bed, you start to make your way towards Sindel. You pass her feet, and get closer to her with every second. She splits her legs apart, inviting you further. 

Soon enough, your hands are either side of her hips, and if you let yourself fall now your head would rest between her breasts. Her arms wrap around you almost lovingly, squeezing you tightly. 

“Isn't this nice, and intimate,” she whispers. All you can do is nod, her embrace starting to hurt your ribs. “Do you wish to please me?” she asks, and again you nod. “Good.” With that, she releases you, and you take a deep breath. “Please me,” she states.

“How?” you ask instantly, not wanting to leave things to chance. 

“Good boy,” she praises, it seems you've done something right. “How would you please one of your usual konquests?” she asks. 

You're taken aback for a moment, and assume she wants you to tell her rather than get straight to it. “I can use my tongue? Or we can get straight to-”

“Your tongue? How bizarre, do that.”

Well, she seems eager enough. You make a show of lowering down her body, running a hand along her torso during your descent. Releasing your touch as soon as you reach your goal, you take in the sight of her pussy close up. You cannot help but lick your lips in anticipation, and you swear you hear a faint chuckle escape her. 

Deciding to tease her a little first, you get to work. Your lips make contact with her sensitive folds for only a second, before you quickly make a little space. Sticking out your tongue, you run the tip along her slit, causing it to twitch in what you hope is delight. Repeating the motion several times, Sindel's breathing grows noticeably heavier. 

Going for the kill, you flick your tongue up to her most sensitive spot. Delicately at first, you twirl your tongue around her clit. Her legs twitch, bumping against your head several times, but you power on regardless. Your speed ramps up, and an effeminate moan erupts from her. Not moments later, and she cannot stop her body from shivering. Her folds contract rapidly, and you notice just how wet she becomes as she makes a show of hiding her climax. 

Her pussy is just begging to be ravaged, and your cock is ready to go. Alas, you're in no position to simply do that, and settle for pulling your face away from her. 

“Mhm, adequate,” she purrs, and it takes all your power to resist the urge to roll your eyes. “Perhaps you can do more?”

Taking that as a blessing, you bring yourself back to Sindel's level. Moving your hands to rest on her hips, you position your cock near her entrance. Already you sense another taunt coming as sindel opens her lips, and you decide to take a risk. Leaving her no chance to talk, you press your lips into her own. Anything she deigns to say is muffled, and you slip your tongue into her mouth. 

Her saliva quickly covers your tongue, as she quickly switches from her attempts at talking to simply playing with your invading tongue. She tastes oddly bitter, with the faintest hint of mint. Believing your point to be made, you pull yourself free of her mouth. A strand of drool connects you, but only momentarily as she is quick to wipe it away with the back of her hand. 

“So you do have a-” she begins, her words quickly morphing into a gasp of delight as you slide your tip into her. She is loose enough for you to thrust inside with little trouble, but not so much that her walls do not rub against your length in the most pleasurable of ways. 

With your length fully inside, you take delight in both her hole, and how she turns her head to the side just enough to avoid looking you right in the eye. “How should I take you Mistress?” you ask. After all, why not have a little fun. 

“However you wish,” she instructs, still able to put on her air of superiority despite her almost timid appearance. 

You can easily make her regret that, but by the same token she can do the same to you down the line. “I only wish to please,” you point out, putting an end to your brief stint in charge. 

That does indeed re-invigorate Sindel, as she looks you in the eye. “Very well, ravish me slave!” she orders loud and clear. 

A part of you hoped she's say that, and you do not waste any time in pulling yourself from her hole. Only your tip remains, and you slam forward. You hilt immediately eliciting a moan of delight as you push as far as you can. Giving her as little time as you can, you pull back once more. Her walls grip on your tighter now, used to your girth. This only serves to heighten both your pleasure, and her own as you slam into her again. 

You keep up the steady, and rough pace for some time. Your breath grows heavier with every thrust, and your grip on her tightens. Her now constant moans are a symphony to your ears, you never would have guessed just how vocal she would get. The pressure of your impending end builds within you, and you warn Sindel of what's about to happen. 

You suspect she's far too lost in her own pleasure to answer, when suddenly she does. “Then fill me with your seed!” she demands through laboured breaths, punctuated with a moan. 

You're not prepared to let her down, and thrust into her one final time with all your might. Your cock twitches within her walls, and you let fire your heavy load. You can't prevent the grunt of pleasure from escaping you, as you're locked in her for several seconds pumping your seed within her depths. 

Satisfied, you pull out of her. Remnants of your deed drip from your cock, and the bedding will definitely need to be changed. Sindel places her hands on your buttocks, giving you a squeeze. “Definitely adequate,” she sighs dreamily. You can't help but grin goofy manner. It would seem you're safe for the time being, or so you thought.

“Ready to go again?” she asks. 

Silently you think of saying no, your cock already aching at the thought. “S-sure,” You agree, lining your softening member with her entrance again. There are a handful of tricks you know to power through another round or two. 

And so, you mentally prepare for the toll the rest of the day will put on your body...

\- - -

Several days later, and you lie beside Sindel, utterly spent. Her arm is draped over you, almost protectively. Three times today she has demanded your service, and three times you've delivered. If prior days are anything to go by, she'll ask for you another half-dozen times before night finally falls. You honestly do not know how much more of this you can take. 

Lying there, thoughts of your body breaking dominating your mind; you are suddenly snapped from your despair by the sound of the door banging open. You sit up with a start, and almost weep at what you see. None other than Cassandra Cage, and Jacqueline Briggs stand where the door should be, armed to the teeth. Cassandra looks like she's trying to hold in a laugh, while Jacqueline looks shocked at the state of you. Well, you are currently naked, with an equally naked Sindel holding on to you. How on earth she's still asleep you do not know. 

“Need a minute there?” Cassandra asks, finally bursting into a chuckle. 

“Cassie,” Jacqueline responds, elbowing her in the rib. “Come on, let's get you out of here,” she announces, closing the distance to the bed. 

“Err, I don't think I can get out without waking her,” you note, your voice barely above a whisper. 

“Then wake her, I'll deal with the bitch,” Cassandra comments cockily. 

Well, it's not like she's not proved herself before. Still not wanting to have to deal with an angry Sindel if you can help it, you slowly wiggle yourself. Her arm moves only slightly, and you sigh. Only one thing for it. You grab her arm, and when she does not wake up immediately, you lift it slowly away from you. As you finally place it down, you hold a breath as you look at Sindel's face. Still fast a sleep, you slide out of bed. 

“Alright, lets move,” Jacqueline orders, leaving the room. Cassandra waits until you follow, before bringing up the rear. While it may be embarrassing being escorted nude to safety by two of your superiors, you suck it up, and follow their every order. The two know exactly what they're doing, as you're soon outside. You grit your teeth, every step outside filling your feet with tiny, yet jagged pebbles. Mercifully, a helicopter descends as soon as you're a safe distance from Sindel's home. 

Your escort wait for you to hop in first, and you sit down. The two women sit opposite you, Jacqueline at least giving you a towel to cover yourself. You sit in uncomfortable silence during the start of the trip, the only sound being the whir of the blades. You're simply content in knowing you're no longer in Sindel's grasp, and won't be again if you play it safe. 

The silence is broken by none other than Cassandra Cage, a playful smirk gracing her lips. “So, was she good?”

You sigh as you wonder how exactly you should answer that, if at all. Looking outside the helicopter, the hellish landscape reminds you just how long of a trip this is likely to be. “It was good the first dozen times...” you begin, both women suddenly looking interested in your tale...


End file.
